Wireless communication may be used in a variety of contexts. One example is the use of wireless communications for building control or monitoring systems. In one such system, a master device may communicate wirelessly with a number of remote devices. If multiple remote devices attempt to transmit at once, data collisions can result in lost data packets. Various solutions to this problem have been proposed, but further improvement remains desirable.